Organization VII
The entire story is online at http://organization7.weebly.com but here are the first 10 entries from the site Entry #1 11/08/09 "XV - XIX" The story starts with a young Nobody. Newly found and not sure of much of anything. With no memories, no past thoughts, really not much of anything. Until he encountered a strange man in a black coat. The strange man told this new Nobody that if he joined him a the "15th" member, he would help this new Nobody become a somebody. Well with no past memories to go on, he thought that this man was a friend. His name, was RisXch. During the next months RisXch stared to learn the basics in fighting. He was not the only new member of an organization called Organization XIII. Also joining him were members 16-19. No. XVI Newarxd, No. XVII Ukxel, No. XVIII Lerxty, and No. XIX ChrisPx. The 5 trained together and became close friends. RisXch had weapons similar to No. VIII Axel. Newarxd had a Bass Guitar. Ukxel had 2 staffs that formed a mic stand. Lerxty had a Giant Wrench thingy. ChrisPx had ninja stars and bombs. They all had many skills with these weapons. Although none of them knew why. Entry #2 11/11/09 "Questions" Although the 5 were always kept busy, RisXch started to notice things. He noticed that sometimes, when a members powers spiked up, they would disappear for a long time and then come back with no memory of what had happened. The others just blew it off, thinking it as a new long training period. RisXch went along with it, but didn't really believe it. Someone was hiding something, and he was determined to find out what it was. No matter what anyone thought or said. He took some ninja stars from ChrisPx, just incase. Nothing was going to stop him. Not Dusks or Samuris or any kind of other Nobody for that matter. This was something he wanted to know, no matter what the cost. "Note to self... Don't hurt any friends." RisXch said quietly to himself before he went to "bed" for the night. He wasn't going to sleep, he was going to get answers. That very night. Entry #3 11/12/09 "Key" "..." That was the only said by RisXch as he sneaked through Castle Oblivion. He was looking for any kind of hidden passage way and/or newest missing member Demyx. With ninja stars in hand, RisXch stayed alert. He wanted answers and nobody and no Nobodies were going to stop him. He finally reached a door with a giant keyhole. "Well that looks strange!" RisXch said quietly. He found a giant key (a.k.a. the Kingdom Key) and used it to open the door. Just as he used it, it disappeared. "Well that was good timing!" RisXch said, "Time to keep moving. This place looks very sinister. Guess this is were I get my answers!" The things he found there were very unexpected to say the least. There were giant test tubes (about 15 or so) and a very complicated machine, as well as... "DEMYOPSsss!" RisXch said with a muffled yell. He looked around for a little while. Just before he was about to leave he heard a voice behind him say. "I think you are a little over your head!" "Oh son of a..." said RisXch. Entry #4 11/15/09 "No Answers" "You know I always hated you Saix!" said RisXch. "Really? I would had never guessed!" said Saix. "So I am guessing this is where you are supposed to capture me and copy me and "delete" me and make me stronger?" asked RisXch. "Yes" Saix replied. RisXch said "Well, hate to ruin your plans but..."OCHU" groaned Saix after being punched. RisXch wasted no time getting out of there. He used a dark portal to get back to The Castle That Never Was. He had to warn the others. "Newarxd, Ukxel, Lerxty, ChrisPx! wake up! NOW!!!!!" RisXch quietly yelled. "wha...?" the others responened. "The Organization is actually evil! We have to go! NOW!" said RisXch. "Ok,ok just chill." said Newarxd. "Yeah were going" said Ukxel. "Well hurry we have to go! Before Saix gets back." "So how long do we have?" asked ChrisPx. "Well since I kinda locked his portal power for a little bit, I'd say about 30 min. Even so, HURRY! There are other members in this Castle." Entry #5 11/16/09 "Escape" "So, HOW did you lock Saix's portal power anyways?" asked Lerxty. "Let's just say." replied RisXch, "He is going to wake up a little cranky." "WHAT DID YOU DO?" asked ChrisPx. "SHHhhhh" everyone else hushed. "Right now, that really doesn't matter. What matters, is how much time we have to get out of this traphole." said RisXch. "Traphole?" asked Newarxd. "It's a word!" RisXch shot back. After an endless maze of hallways, the group finally found their way out. "Over there." said Ukxel, "There is a portal." "Our ticket out." said Newarxd. "Yeah... Well GO!" said RisXch, "We can't let him catch us!" "Let WHO catch you?" said familiar voice. "Oh son of a... GUYS RUNNN!" yelled RisXch, "I'll handle this pain in the back!" "There is no escape!" said Saix, "Where ever you people go, the organization will find you. If you run, we will chase you. If you fight, you will be defeated. Plus, if you, RisXch, try to fight me alone, you will lose." "Well then I guess, I will have to help him!" said a firey voice from above. Entry #6 11/17/09 "Fire of the Moon" "Don't let him bother you RisXch! Saix has never been the 'happy' type!" said the voice from above. "Axel?" asked RisXch. "In the flesh and here to help!" Axel replied. "This is NOT your fight Axel! There is no need for you here." said Saix hotly. "Well don't I feel welcome" said Axel. "Well since your here Axel, want to make some flames?" asked RisXch. "Don't mind if we do! I Have been wanting to hurt Saix for a while now! Looks like this is my, and your chance!" replied Axel. "Fight if you want, it will only bring your demise!" said Saix. Not 2 seconds later, flames danced around the trio. As Saix drew his Claymore, both Axel and RisXch drew out their Charkins. "Saix, get ready to get burned!" said RisXch hotly. One grueling battle later... "AXEL!" yelled RisXch. "RisXch... GO!!!! I"ll... hold him... off until... you can... escape... so... GO!!!!" Axel said with a struggle while holding Saix back. "Axell... Thanks! For everything... you know..." RisXch started to say. "Yeah, yeah I know." Axel broke in, "Traning, beating Saix, and everything in the middle. NOW GO!!!" Entry #7 11/18/09 "Lost" "Okay, the good news is I escaped from Saix and the organization." said RisXch, "The bad news is, I HAVE NO IDEA WERE MY FRIENDS ARE! Well, it's not so bad, I am just alone, with all the other worlds to look through to find them. It's... not... so... bad... ok... this sucks!" Meanwhile, back at the World That Never Was. "Why did you let him go?" asked Saix. "Why not?" asked Axel, "He will become stronger out there than he will ever become here." "Fine." replied Saix, "That's what I will tell Xemnas. But, if he doesn't get stronger, it will be you I come after." Around the same time in Traverse Town. "Well, what are we supposed to do?" asked Lerxty. "In what respect?" asked ChrisPx. "I think Lerxty either means about finding a base, finding RisXch, and/or staying alive!" replied Newarxd. "Well, I think that finding RisXch isn't as important than finding a base or oh... I don't know... STAYING ALVIE!" yelled Ukxel, "Yeah, because staying alive is pretty important, I think." Entry #8 11/20/09 "Hanger" "Ok." started ChrisPx, "A good base would be some where with little or no people. Like... a empty house, or a..." "An empty hanger?" asked Newarxd. "...an empty hanger. Wha... HEY!!!! Hey... that could work!" answered ChrisPx, "What made you think of that?" "Well, I'm not Newarxd but, I think he got that idea by looking at that empty hanger up there!" said Lerxty. "Ohh... That makes sense!" responded ChrisPx. Meanwhile, in Twilight Town. "Oh this is not good. This is NOT GOOD!" said RisXch who was currently surrounded by Heartless, "These things are NOT supposed to be made out of water! Water puts out Fire, and since that IS ME! Well, I'm screwed!" Entry #9 11/21/09 "Not Heartless" "Hahahahahah" said a voice from above, "Oh that's good. No. They're not heartless, they're water beasts." "Oh great, it's Demyx! This won't be HARD at all, yeah right! The only thing you don't know is..." said RisXch, redrawing his Charkins, "I can fight with my fists! Pretty easy against WATER!" Punching through the beasts with a unquenched furry, RisXch fought his way up to the roof Demyx was standing on. "Times up Demyx." said RisXch. "Wait... NO. HELP!!" yelled Demyx, "Wait I can escape!" Demyx made a portal and escaped through it. "Crap." said RisXch, "Oh well, time to get back to finding my friends." Entry #10 11/22/09 "VI & VII" Some where in Hallow Bastion. "Come on Oulixia! We have to get back home! Before the H.B.T.P.P. get us." said Kixcn. "What's their problem? I mean, all we are doing is stay alive!" said Oulixia, "The Hallow Baston Town Peace Patrol my butt!" "HALT YOU!" said a robotic voice from behind. "RUN!!!!!!!" yelled Kixcn. "HALT!" said a H.B.T.P.P. member. Kixcn and Oulixia ran as fast as they could until they lost the H.B.T.P.P. member. "hahaha. We lost him." said Oulixia. "Lost who?" said a dark voice. "Run... wait!" said Kixcn, "That voice wasn't robotic!" "No. It wasn't!" said Oulixia. "It doesn't seem like you guys like to be on the run all the time!" said the voice, "If you come with me, I can give you some freedom." "What's the catch?" asked Kixcn. "Only one catch. It's not really much. I just need you to help me find my friends and our base." said the voice, "by the way, The Name's RisXch." "I'm Kixcn and this is my sister, Oulixia." said Kixcn, "What do you think Oulixia?" "I think," responded Oulixia, "Why not? We've got nothing to lose from this! Let's go!" "Ok." said RisXch, "We will start tomorrow at... Traverse Town. I haven't looked there!" "Sounds good!" said Oulixia, "Tomorrow then!" Category:Evil Groups